1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus that moves a developing roller to a development position during image development in order to form a visible image on a photosensitive member using a developing agent.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus that prints images, such as copying machines and printers, a developing roller of a cartridge containing a developing agent is moved between a development position and a separation position. An electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive member is developed into a developing agent image, and then transferred onto a recording medium.
In order to move the developing roller between the development position and the separation position, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-23448, a cartridge containing a developing agent corresponding to each color is urged by a spring toward the development position where the developing roller contacts the photosensitive member. In addition, a link mechanism is provided. When a pin, which is held upright relative to the cartridge, is brought into engagement with a lift lever that is moved up and down via a link mechanism, the cartridge is lifted and the developing roller is moved to the separation position away from the photosensitive member. Furthermore, there is also provided a selection mechanism where a selection bar is formed with a plurality of grooves with which the pin of the cartridge corresponding to each color is engaged. The selection bar is moved via the link mechanism to select the cartridge lifted by the link mechanism and the developing roller of the selector cartridge is moved to the development position.